Архив конкурса The Sound of Nations Song Contest
Нажмите на своей клавиатуре комбинацию Ctrl и F и введите в появившейся строке нужное название песни или исполнителя, если название выделится в списке, то эта песня уже участвовала на конкурсе. *Sakis Ruvas – This Is Our Night *Kelly Clarkson – Stronger *Мария Шерифович - Молитва *Harel Skaat – Love awaits me *Pastora Soler – Demasiado Amor *Soluna Samay – Should've known better *No name – Zauvijek moja *Erik Grönwall – Higher *Igor Cukrov – Lijepa Tena *Loreen – Euphoria *Conchita Wurst – Unbreakable *Celine Dion – My Heart Will go on *David Lindgren – Shout It Out *Эрик Саадэ – Popular *Mandinga – Zaleilah *Вельвет – Прости *Kat Graham – Put Your Graffiti On Me *Michel Teló – Ai Se Eu Te Pego *Гилян Бембеева – Чингис-хан *Harel Skaat – Milim *Сan Bonomo – Love Me Back *Тина Кароль – Show me your love *Дима Колдун – Work your magic *Rona Nishliu – Suus *Rihanna – Where Have You Been *Atomic Kitten – If You Come To Me *Ёлка – На Большом Воздушном Шаре *Temoxa – Astana *Максим и Лиголайз – Небо Засыпай *Serebro – Мама Люба *Skillet – Whispers In The Dark *Бьянка – А Чё Чё *ВИА Гра – Алло, мам *Maria Haukaas Storeng – Hold On Be Strong *Александр Балыков – Только музыка *Lara Fabian – Je t'aime *Gary Go – Wonderful *Madonna – Girl Gone Wild *Бурановские Бабушки - Party For Everybody *Danny Saucedo – Amazing *Сафура Ализаде – Drip Drop *T9 – Ода Нашей Любви (Вдох-Выдох) *John Lilygreen & The Islanders – Tell Me About Your Feellings *lexandros Panayi – Sti Fotia! *Timati feat. Aida – Fantasy *David Guetta feat. Usher – Without You *Eminem ft. 50 Cent – Till I Collapse *Anggun – Mon meilleur amour *Chinkong ft Karina Koks – High Up *Loreen – Sober *Hurts – Stay *Modà feat.Emma – Arriverà *Omar Naber – I Still Carry On *Байбал – Алгыс *Ithaka Maria – Hopa'pa-rei! *Sabina Babayeva – When the Music Dies *Ola Svensson – Unstoppable *Dana International – Diva *Danny – In The Club *Reidun Sæther – High on love *Анита Цой – Это ли любовь *DJ Tiesto/ Splash & Nick Austin – Adagio For Strings *Ditte Marie – Overflow *Marina And The Diamonds – Bubblegum Bitch *Тату – Не верь, не бойся, не проси *Дима Билан и Юлия Волкова – Back To Her Future *Сайсары Куо – Аар Хатын *Nayer feat. Pitbull and Mohombi – Suavemente *Bahh Tee – 10 лет спустя *Trey Songz - Heart Attack *Лолита - Я Свободна! *Lily Collins – I Believe in love *Мария Кац – Вечный странник *Mohombi – Bumpy Ride *Silvia Night – Nanana (You're A Superstar) *Amelia Lily – You Bring Me Joy *Hera Björk – Someday *Oceana – Endless Summer *Майкл Джексон – Black or white or white *Blue – I Can *Кола Бельды – Увезу тебя я в тундру *Antique - Die for you *Aqua – My Mamma Said *Время и Стекло – Кафель *Кострома - Джульетта – Подождем под дождём *Смоленск - Pink – U + Ur Hand *Самара - Helena Paparizou – My Number One *Санкт-Петербург - Mans Zelmerlow – Cara mia *Ессентуки - Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull – Dance Again *Брянск - Sylwia Grzeszczak – Karuzela *Rihanna – Where Have You Been *Maria Sestic – Rijeka bez imena *Katy Perry – Last Friday Night *Yohanna – Is It True *Фабрика и Бурановские бабушки – Бабушки-старушки *Urban Symphony – Randajad *Elvira T - Все решено *Ayumi Hamasaki – Talkin' 2 Myself *Ines – Once In A Lifetime *Groovehouse - Legyen ez egy őrült vágy *Kelly Clarkson – Because Of You *Joao Lucas e Marcelo – Eu quero tchu eu quero tcha *Алсу – Solo *Maja Keuc – No One *Vanilla Ninja – Cool Vibes *Getter Jaani - Rockefeller Street *Hadise - Dum Tek Tek *Pink – Fucking Perfect *By Winner – Правда жизни *Fly Project – O male mandala! *Will I Am – This is love *Kati Wolf – What about my dreams *Полина Гагарина – Спектакль Окончен* *Юлияна Кривошапкина и Руслан Платонов – Сибирский сказ *Charlotte Perrelli – Hero *Тимур Родригез – Welcome To The Night *Макс Барских – Dance *Бьянка и Иракли - Белый пляж *Sara Lumholdt - Enemy *Breathe Carolina - Hit & Run *Анита Цой – Агент 007 *Дмитрий Колдун – Корабли *Blue Foundation – I'll seek you out *MaNga – We Could Be The Same *Arash feat Rebecca – Suddenly *Ани Лорак – Shady Lady *Aura Dione Feat. Rock Mafia – Friends *AKINO – Genesis of Aquarion *Подиум – Танцуй, пока молодая *James Blunt – You`re Beautiful *Whitney Houston & Enrique Iglesias – Could I Have This Kiss Forever *Lady Gaga – Bad Romance *Александр Рыбак – Roll With The Wind *Andrea Banica and Dony – Samba *Лолита – Все, Что Останется После Меня *Shakira – Objection (Tango) *Molly Sandén – Why Am I Crying *Demi Lovato - Give Your Heart a Break *Playmen ft. Demy - Fallin *Юлия Савичева – Привет *Sinplus - Unbreakable *Сергей Ревтов - Сдаться обидно *Валерия - Я тебя отпустила *Время и Стекло - Любовь точка нет! *Винтаж - Роман *Иван Дорн – Попытка №5 *L 'ONE – Дай Мне Слово *Aura Dione – Geronimo *Дзідзьо – Ялта *Princessa Avenue – Never, never *Бьянка - Про лето *Анита Цой - Спасибо тебе за всё! *Анита Цой - Я не звезда *Иракли – Я тебя люблю *Maroon 5 – Wake up Call *Kalomira - Secret Combination *Katrina & The Waves - Love Shine A Light *Sarah Dawn Finer – For A Friend *Фаина Георгиевна Раневская – Романс Тапёрши *Beyonce – Halo *Inga and Anush Arshakyan– Jan Jan *Abba - The Winner Takes It All *Jade Ewen - It's My Time *Mandinga – Europarty *Calvin Harris feat. Ne-Yo – Lets Go *Ани Лорак - Cолнце *Adele - Set Fire to the Rain *Дмитрий Колдун и Жаклин – Out Of The Blue *Max Barskih - Lost in love *Jon Bon Jovi - It's my life *Yohanna - Slow Down *Giorgia – È l'Amore Che Conta *Anouk – Nobody's Wife *Kelly Clarkson - Dark Side *Sammy Adams - Only one *Diana Diez & Kostas Martakis – Sex Indigo *Cheryl Cole - Parachute *Диана Гурцкая - Мама *Таисия Повалий - Мама-Мамочка *Carly Rae Jepsen – So call me, maybe? *Chris Brown – Look At Me Now *Britney Spears - Gimme More *Dj Fresh feat. Rita Ora - Hot Right Now *Любэ и Мельница - Может знает лес *Отт Лепланд - Ärkamise aeg *Jamala – Маменькин Сынок *Zaz – Je Veux *Руслана - Дикий Ангел *Lana Del Rey - Summertime Sadness *Ott Lepland – Kuula *Lauris Reiniks – Banjo Laura *Emin - Never Enough *Lady Gaga - Just Dance *B.K – Sex *Don Omar – Danza Kuduro *Madonna - 4 minutes *Lady GaGa - Telephone Feat. Beyonce *Charlotte Perrelli- The Girl *Tone Damli feat. Eric Saade - Imagine *Florence + The Machine – Spectrum *Velvet – Mi Amore *Youngblood - American Girlfriend *Enrique Iglesias - Amigo Vulnerable *Coldplay - Paradise *The baseballs – This love *Болот Байрышев – Тундра *Ivo Linna – Joo Sõber Joo *D-Bosh - Я на краю *Safura - Paradise *Бандэрос - Адьос *Гости из будущего - Беги от меня *Kerli - Army of Love *Hurts - Happiness *Ricky Martin – Living la vida loca *Beyonce and Shakira – Beautiful Liar *Анита Цой - Ладони *Анита Цой - Разбитая любовь *Chris Brown - Don't Wake Me Up *Playmen & Alceen feat. Mia - Feel Your Love *Filipa Azevedo – Ha Dias Assim *Emma – Cercavo Amore *Agnes – Release Me *Anmary – Beautiful Song *Adele– Rolling In The Deep *Gréta Salóme & Jónsi – Never Forget *Mylene Farmer – California *Sanna Nielsen – Nobody Without You *Leona Lewis – Broken *Sara Conor – From Sarah With Love *Jessy J & Vince Kid - Nobody's perfect *Sam Tsui & Christina Grimmie - Just a dream *Adam Lambert – For Your Entertainment *Emeli Sande – My Kind Of Love *Eleftheria Eleftheriou – Hearts Collide *Иван Дорн - Стыцамен *Penpals – Tell Me Why *Panic! At The Disco – I Write Sins Not Tragedies *Ingrid Michaelson – Parachute *Fun. feat. Janelle Monáe - We Are Young *Eleftheria Eleftheriou - Aphrodisiac *Velvet Fire - No Parking *Patrick Joseph – Arsonist Blues *Gregorian, Enigma and Era – Ameno Dorime *Макс Барских - Белый ворон *Лолита и Боссон - Небо в глаза *Злата Огневич - Зозуля *Руслана - Шалала *Лара Фабиан - Адажио *Алессандро Сафин - Луна *Natalya Oreyro – Esso Esso *Нервы – Кофе мой друг *Руслана – Wild dances *Ёлка – Прованс *Charlotte Perrelli & Kate – Little Braveheart *Getter Jaani – NYC Taxi *Akcent – My Passion *Nicki Minaj – Pound The Alarm *Данилов и Гейнц – Над тундрой *Городок - Керосин-витамин *Secret Garden – Nocturne *Kelly Clarkson – Alone *Getter Jaani feat. Koit Toome – Valged ööd *Plumbo – Ola Nordmann *Виктория Дайнеко – Сотри Его из Мemory *Adam Lambert – Better Than I Know Myself *See-Saw – Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni *Hiroyuki Sawano feat. Mika Kobayashi – Bios *Nel Tu (Kaneda Tomoko) – Every Fight! *Maximum The Hormone – What's Up, People? *Christina Aguilera - Fighter *Destiny's Child – Survivor *Decyfer Down – Fading *Harel Skaat – Ani *Madonna - Turn Up The Radio *R.I.O. feat. Nicco - Party Shaker *Sara Conor – You and I *Leona Lewis – Homeless *Britney Spears-Criminal *Adele - Someone like you *Ivi Adamou– Madness *AySel – Tonight *Salem Al Fakir – Keep On Walking *EMD – Baby Good bye *Муслим Магомаев - Синяя вечность *Ирина Салтыкова - Белый шарфик *Christina Aguilera – Hurt *Kristína – Life is a Game *Natalya Oreyro – Cambio dolor *Банда – Ромео И Джульета *Слава - Попутчица *Светлана Лобода - Я-Революция *Helena Paparizou – Gigolo *Cheryl Cole – Fight For This Love *A-HA - Take On Me *ABBA - Happy New Year *Evanescence - Bring me to life *OneRepuplic - Apologize *The Black Eyed Peas – Lets Get It Started *Maroon 5 – One More Night *Ани Лорак – С первого взгляда *Верка Сердючка – Dancing Lasha Tumbai *Анита Цой и Дима Билан - Ввысь поднимись *Анита Цой - Полёт *Mika Newton - Angels *Тина Кароль - Ноченька *Real O - Платья *Тяни-Толкай - Нас с тобой судьба ломала *Bruno Mars – Grenade *Maroon 5 – Give A Little More *Sakis Rouvas – Tora *Micaela – Fuoco e cenere *Owl City feat. Carly Rae Jepsen – Good Time *Daniel Powter – Bad Day *Lady Gaga – Poker Face *Katy Perry – Teenage Dream *Britney Spears - Circus *Lady Gaga - Judas *Christina Aguilera - Your Body *Тина Кароль-Полюс моего притяжения *Celine Dion - A new day has come *Usher - Numb *Taio Cruz – World In Our Hands *Don't Stop the Music *Adele – Turning Tables *Adele - Rumor has it *Adele - Chasing Pavements *Adele - Hometown Glory *Michael Jackson – Dirty Diana *Носков Николай – Это Здорово *Gwen Stefani and Eve – Let me blow ya mind *Erik Karapetyan – Твои Следы *Simple Plan ft. Sean Paul - Summer Paradise *Ellie Goulding - Lights *Tarkan - Aşk Gitti Bizden *Mishelle feat.Randi - It feels so good *Вера Брежнева - Реальная жизнь *Вера Брежнева - Любовь спасет мир *Paradiso – Bailando *Bellini – Samba De Janeiro *Natalia Kills Feat. Far East Movement – Lights Out *Shy'm – Je Sais *Kostas Martakis feat. Desislava – Agapi Mou *Lena – Stardust *Katy Perry - Wide Awake *Delta Goodrem - Dancing With A Broken Heart *Дима Билан - Так Не Бывает *Лолита feat. Quest Pistols – Ты Похудела *Алексей Воробьев -Бам Бам *Dj Meg - Город не спит *Michael Jackson – Smooth Criminal *Shakira – Waka Waka *Mortal Kombat – Final Combat *Дюна - Коммунальная квартира *Mika Kobayashi – Exorcist Concerto First Movement Me & Creed *Diggy-MO' – Unchain *Miyavi – Kimi ni negai wo *Shishido Rumi – Fushigi Purupuru Pururin Rin *Avril Lavigne – Girlfriend *Justin Timberlake – Sexy Back *Pink – Who Knew *Queen – We well rock you *Байбал Сэмэнэп – Ус хатын *Getter Jaani – Saladus *Виктор Мосин - Мы с тобою *Агата Кристи – Сказочная Тайга *Yellowcard – Sing For Me *Top Cats – Baby Doll *Витас – Lucia Di Lammermoor *Miodio – Complice *Rambo Amadeus – Euro Neuro *Валерия – Нежность моя